Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend
by Force et Honneur
Summary: Ce oneshot est le resultat de ma lecture d'un oneshot de servanne, La rose et le lys, qui est fabuleux, de ma comprehension et interpretation des paroles de James Blunt, je n'ai jamais ete fort en anglais, et d'une theorie lu quelque part. A vous de juger


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à JKR  
Le titre vient d'une chanson de James Blunt.

* * *

Dumbledore avait tort. Il y en avait un de plus. 

Je suis seul et j'attend dans cet endroit qui paraît lugubre à beaucoup, mais plus à moi. Tous ceux que j'aime sont là. Le vent souffle dans les arbres, mes cheveux me barrent le visage, si ma mère le pouvait…

Vous êtes là tous les deux devant moi et pourtant inaccessible.

La guerre est fini, il est mort, nous l'avons vaincu mon amour, mon ami. Vaincu lors de cette nuit, votre dernière nuit.

* * *

« Venez, je l'ai trouvé ! » 

« On te suit »

Elle était là, encore plus folle et dangereuse que la dernière fois. Plusieurs aurors avaient succombés et s'étendaient à ces pieds.

« Oh, bébé Potter est là »

« Bellatrix, je vais te tuer »

Son grand rire démoniaque s'est fait entendre, puis lentement ce maudit rire s'est éteint dans sa gorge. Je ne sais pas quel sort elle a lancé, mais j'ai été projeté à plusieurs mètres, nous avons été projeté à plusieurs mètres. Tu étais la plus légère et pourtant c'est toi qui t'ai relevé la première.

_« Expelliarmus »_

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Les deux sorts se sont croisés, les deux sorts ont été efficaces. Bellatrix a perdu sa baguette et toi…

Ensuite, Harry, Tu l'as pétrifié. Moi, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je suis resté à demi allongé, mes yeux ne pouvaient te quitter, mon amour. Elle venait de t'arracher à moi, elle venait de m'arracher la moitié de mon âme, la moitié de mon corps, ma vie. Mes larmes ont commencé à couler. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à te regarder avant que toi, mon ami, ne me force à me relever. Tu avais du sang sur ton visage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à celle qui fut la cousine de Sirius Black. Le sang sur toi était le sien.

J'ai arrêté de penser et nous avons continué. Nous avons blessé. Nous avons tué.

Puis, nous l'avons trouvé notre deuxième cible, la principale. Il contemplait son œuvre depuis une butte, il regardait ses serviteurs et ses ennemis s'affrontaient. Partout des cris, des larmes, des morts, une morte, il était heureux.

« Harry, Harry, mon cher Harry, je ne t'attendais plus »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi »

Tu t'es écarté légèrement de moi tout en continuant à lui parler.

« Il ne fallait vraiment pas, je suis honoré de votre sollicitude. »

Le ton sarcastique que tu avais employé ne lui échappa pas. Mais malgré tout, il continuait à te parler, semblant ne plus prêter attention à moi.

« Mais, je vois que tu as du sang sur toi, j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas blessé trop gravement. »

C'était notre plan, Tu devais le distraire et nous devions l'encercler pour le surprendre. Sauf que nous devions être trois.

« Rassures toi, Tom, ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est celui de Bellatrix »

_« Expelliarmus »_

Je me suis retrouvé par terre, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, je venais de perdre ma baguette. Celle-ci volait lentement vers Voldemort. Vous vous êtes défié du regard et vos deux baguettes jumelles se faisaient face.

« Tu as un ami bien pitoyable, il ne te vaut pas. La seule victoire qui m'importe c'est ma victoire contre toi. Toi seul m'intéresse, toi seul me nargue depuis des années. Toi seul possède une partie de moi… en toi. »

Tu t'es figé un instant, tu semblais perdu, je te voyais hésiter, réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je commençais à comprendre mais refusais de l'admettre. Puis tu t'es retourné vers moi et ton regard me disait plus clairement que des mots

« Je suis le huitième Horcruxe. »

* * *

Il y en avait un de plus. 

Nous avions passé plus d'un an pour tous les trouver, pour tous les détruire. Mon amour, tu passais des heures dans des grimoires plus vieux les uns que les autres, tu localisais. Mon ami, tu passais des heures à t'entraîner pour l'affrontement final et moi… je faisais le reste. J'affrontais les pièges laissés par Voldemort pour protéger ces précieux morceaux d'âme et je les détruisais.

Tu étais trop précieux pour courir des risques dans ce travail là.

Tu m'était trop précieuse.

* * *

Nous avions réussi notre mission, il ne restait plus qu'à le détruire lui. 

Et voilà que ton regard me disais le contraire.

Mais cet Horcruxe là je ne voulais, ni ne pouvait le détruire, te détruire. Tu l'as compris en un instant.

Tu as regardé au loin, tu l'avais vu mais je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, trop tard.

Tu as observé ta baguette, tu m'as fixé et tes yeux me parlaient de nouveau.

« Tue le avec ma baguette »

Puis, tu t'es retourné vers lui et tu baissé ta garde. Il a hésité un instant, il ne comprenait pas ce que tu faisais.

« Alors, Tom, tu hésites, tu deviens sensible ? Quand j'ai tranché la gorge de Bellatrix, elle… »

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Tu es tombé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'est retourné vers moi… et l'autre est arrivé, celui que tu avais vu arrivé. Rogue est arrivé.

Il a vu Harry allongé. Il a pali. Il s'est tourné vers moi. Ton assassin l'observait, il était surpris de ces réactions de ce qui émanait à présent de lui et puis il a compris. Le sacrifice de Dumbledore afin que Rogue soit insoupçonnable, la trahison de son meilleur élément. Lorsque Rogue se retourna vers son ancien maître, le maître et le serviteur étaient ennemis. Ils se sont mis à se battre.

Comme un Zombi, je me suis approché de toi, je me suis agenouillé. Ma main, plus que moi, a pris ta baguette.

« Weasley, attention »

J'ai plongé sur le côté. Mon corps était lent mais mon esprit n'avait jamais été plus clair et il fonctionnait au maximum de ses capacités. Le sort m'a frôlé. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire, ce que tu avais prévu que je fasse, mon ami.

Et puis, je t'ai revu, mon amour, je t'ai revu tombé, comme mon père avant toi, ma mère, mes frères, ma sœur dans cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Un an de massacre incessant avait eu raison de presque tous les membres de ma famille.

Une haine gigantesque me submergea pas la colère que j'éprouvais lors de nos disputes, mon amour, pas la jalousie envers ceux qui posaient le regard sur toi. Juste de la haine, la haine nécessaire pour le sort que je me préparait à lui lancer.

Un corps tomba, au moment où je roulais sur moi même. Mon dernier soutien venait de me quitter définitivement. Il ne s'était pas encore complètement retourné, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Il est tombé, mort. Enfin mort... Et pourtant je me sentais vide, si vide.

J'étais devenu un héros, un putain de héros, j'en rêvais mais vous n'étiez pas là, plus là, mon amour, mon ami…

Sans but, je me suis mis à parcourir le champs de bataille. J'ai trouvé Malfoy senior et junior. Ils s'étaient entretué, Drago avait finit par choisir son camps, le bon pour une fois.

* * *

Tu sais mon amour, je suis allé voir Percy, mon frère, mon seul frère, mon dernier frère. Je voulais me rapprocher de lui, avoir quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit 

« Ronald, tu l'as vaincu, tu as tué Tu-sais-qui. Moi et le ministère somme fière de toi. »

« Moi et le ministère», je lui ai souri et je suis parti. Je ne le reverrais plus.

* * *

Puis, je me suis rendu chez Neville, ou plutôt chez Neville et Luna. Ils ont du mal à se remettre de tous ces morts mais Neville a Luna et Luna a Neville. 

Je lui ai parlé de mon projet au début il a voulu m'arrêté mais Luna a mis sa main sur son épaule et il s'est abstenu de m'interrompre. Je lui ai tout expliqué, le but, les raisons... A la fin, il s'est levé, j'ai cru qu'il voulait caché ses larmes qui commençaient à couler. Il est allé dans son bureau, Luna pleurait en me regardant. Après quelques instants, il m'a ramené une feuille étrange.

« Que veux tu que je fasse avec… »

Il me coupa pour la premier fois depuis le début de notre entretien.

« Je veux que tu la prennes juste avant de… »

Un léger silence se fit

« Cette feuille décuple tes sens, tes réflexes, on s'en sert en décoction pour des potions revigorantes. Parce que pur, il y a un problème… »

* * *

Merci Neville, cette feuille je l'ai sur moi. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant de partir, mon amour, mon ami. Il est temps de vous parler de mon projet, la seule chose qui me fasse tenir depuis ces trois derniers semaines. 

Je suis allé dans l'allée des Embrumes… dans tout les magasins, j'ai laissé le même message.

« Où et quand, vous voulez

Ron Weasley »

J'espère qu'il seront nombreux, trop nombreux. Il en reste pas mal d'après ce que m'ont dit Remus et Tonks. Beaucoup ont eu le temps de fuir après sa mort, une vingtaine. Ils m'ont fait parvenir une lettre. Elle m'indiquait ce lieu, merveilleuse ironie, ce cimetière, ta tombe mon amour. Sur celle-ci, j'ai trouvé une vielle chaussette et un mot juste l'heure, 8h08. C'est un portoloin, évidemment, qui m'amènera vers eux.

Je viens d'avaler la feuille de Neville, je suis prêt. Une dernière chose, le problème dont Neville a parlé, c'est que dans une heure, cette feuille me tuera, si d'autres ne l'ont pas devancé.

Mon amour, mon ami, j'arrive.

* * *

_Edition Express de la Gazette des Sorciers._

_La mort d'un Héro._

_La communauté est une nouvelle fois en deuil. A peine trois semaines après l'affrontement qui a vu la mort de Vous-savez-qui, notre héro national, Ronald Weasley, vient d'être assassiné. Son corps vient d'être découvert à proximité du Manoir des Jedusor. Notre héro a vendu chèrement sa peau car pas moins de 18 mangemorts ont été découvert à ses côtés. Interrogé sur ce drame son frère Percy Weasley a déclaré :_

_« Moi et le ministère… »_

_

* * *

_Hermione, Harry, je suis là.


End file.
